


Sitting Like That

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk still not understanding basic relationships, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: Dirk behaves normally, and Hal knows precisely how to use that against him.Written for Stridercest Secret Santa 2018





	Sitting Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurasauras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/gifts).



> Original tumblr post: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/181539431342

     “You know, when you sit like that it makes me want to touch you, right?” Hal drawled out suddenly from the other edge of the couch.

     Dirk flinched and looked up when he realized he'd heard Hal's voice instead of someone speaking from the television screen they'd both been half paying attention to. No, that wasn't some suave schmuck putting the moves on a leading lady, that was.. well. Still a suave schmuck, if he was being honest, but at least it was a familiar one. Better yet, he apparently wanted a response to his line.

     A glance down at himself, and Dirk was suddenly clueless as to what he might even want to hear. He hadn't been sitting any special way. In fact, he'd been huddled over his laptop like a gremlin trying to draw something with his mouse because inspiration had struck in the form of a few ideas but he couldn't be assed to plug in his tablet just to draw some handsome Dorito chins and paste some screen tones to capture just the right level of weeb he'd been imagining for a finished thing later. Hell, he hadn't even changed out of pajama pants all day. ...Weeeek...? Week. All week. Same pajama pants all week, mismatched socks, a t-shirt that he was pretty sure migrated out of the closet and onto his back sometime in the last few days, and even his usually perfect hair was fluffed this way and that from a quick combing after waking up and pulling on his glasses for the day.

     This was not, to put it simply, a good look.

     Okay. He'd bite.

     “Sitting like what.”

     “A half baked goblin staring towards the light in baffled confusion,” Hal said. “It's quite fetching.”

     Dirk blinked slowly, trying to remember the last time he'd eaten. Maybe he was hallucinating or something.

     “Did you spill some soda in something important or..? Firewall malfunction? Crossed wires..?”

     Hal turned and grasped Dirk's laptop before setting it on the ground, quickly taking its place over him before pushing him back and downwards against the couch cushions. One hand kept him trapped from rolling off the edge of the cushions, while the other pressed down uncomfortably on his shoulder, giving him range to touch the side of Dirk's face. His hand was warm, the gentle pulses of electricity and the other internal mechanisms that Dirk had so carefully created before putting his consciousness into the physical form causing a barely there tremor that mimicked flesh and blood bodies so well enough it made him hyper focus on the movements and flush.

     Shit, was this because Hal pushed him down, or because he was hyper focusing on all the fine details of a human pushing him down in general?

     Fuck, come on Dirk, there were bigger issues at hand.

     “You're cute when you blush too. You're going out of your way to make me touch you now, huh.”

     “Hal, you're kinda creepin' me out here man. It's like you're regurgitating bad movie lines,” Dirk said, starting to squirm under the pinning arm, tipping his head away from the touching and failing. Those warm fingertips stayed in place, touching as he wanted to, taking his sweet time.

     “No shit, Sherlock. It still had the intended result, though,” Hal said as he shifted his weight once more, grasping Dirk's chin and making his head turn. He lowered his mouth down to lip along the bared expanse of Dirk's throat, lips soft and warm, teeth solid and a little on the sharp side as they tested the strength of the flesh there with a few nibbles. “If I'd just asked you to lay down and let me kiss you, I'm pretty certain you'd have said something or another about being busy, or some other shit you're prone to doing when you're inadvertently avoiding socialization and romancing.”

     “I don-”

     “You do,” Hal insisted, biting down hard enough to shut him up in his tracks and draw a moan out as well. “You'll say and do anything you can to weasel out of one on one anything, and the happier you feel with someone the worse you are at doing it as often as possible. You can't do that with me, Dirk. You're me.”

     “I was _drawing_ ,” Dirk tried to explain, hissing under his breath when Hal bit him again, suckling at the skin hard enough he could feel the hickey forming to the shape of his lips. Shit, back when he'd made this body for him he'd been so proud of how movable those lips were, how nice and natural the teeth looked. He'd never imagined that they'd be doing this to him someday.

     He should have, considering Hal was literally an offshoot of himself that had become self realized as a being, bu-

     “Focus,” Hal said as he let go of the new mark with a soft pop, resting chest to chest so he could free up the weight bearing arm from its spot on the couch to sneak up the bottom edge of Dirk's shirt instead. His seeking hand found a nipple and teasingly rolled it between thumb and forefinger till it was taught before giving it a few gentle tugs.

     He wanted him to focus? There wasn't anything he could really do BUT focus on the fact he was getting harder and harder against Hal's thigh and he hadn't said a single word about it yet. He was focused on the tingling ache in his chest that was growing more and more intense, and the shudder running down his back the more he felt warm breath against his now overly sensitive neck. He hated when Hal did this. Hated and loved it more than anything, because it was presented in such a way he couldn't back down from something he actually wanted without being a punk and immediately called out. It was a challenge now, and challenges always brought out the beast in him.

     Arching his back Dirk started to strain, trying to see if he could squirm loose to get a grab on Hal in return.

     “Ohhh no you don't, you're not fucking sneaky,” Hal hissed, rearing back to remain out of range. Too far, though. When Dirk lurched his legs it threw him off balance, forcing him forwards and into Dirk's waiting arms that clamped shut like a clam guarding a gilded pearl from thieves before he jerked his body to the right. Down they went to the floor in a pile, Dirk on top for all of four seconds before Hal bucked right back and forced him down again with his weight, trapped arms and all.

     “Get off, Hal, you're being a dick!”

     “Why are you so obnoxious to woo,” Hal muttered through clenched teeth. “Could be cuddles and gentle hand jobs, but no. Wrestling and battles for dominance with the loser winning because they'll get off irregardless. I think I'm definitely the improved model here, Dirk, you have a lot to learn from me. Lessons could begin now if you want. The lessons are interesting, I promise. The only down side is you might have to be less self destructive to succeed.”

     “Hal,” he said, as if he were in any position to give a count down to demanding anything. “Come on, let me get back to work at least!”

     “Nah,” he said, easing up the pressure just enough to give Dirk room to struggle before forcing him back down. After enough time Hal leaned down to kiss him directly, a side sweep of lips that soon gave way to tongue and teeth and heated breaths as it deepened.

     Work? What work.

     He loved him.

     He hated him.

     He loved him so much he hated it sometimes.

     Loving Hal was too close to loving himself sometimes, and that was just point blank something he wasn't really able to do. But Hal made it possible, damn him. He loved the curve of his hips and the smirk he could feel against his own lips, the determined set to his jaw and the bright red of his eyes reflecting his own but twice as stubborn. He loved the fight. He loved the eventual giving in, and the sense that even if he gave up control that it would be taken over by someone right afterwards instead of him being left to free fall into the unknown.

     Hal might be a dick, but even Dirk had to admit that he was in good hands once he let go of the leash he kept himself on. There wouldn't be any falling. Maybe a brief drop, but he'd always be caught when it counted.

     Dirk closed his eyes and let Hal move as he wished, arms raising to make it easier for his shirt to be pulled off. Satisfied that the struggling had stopped, Hal swung a leg up over Dirk's hips and sat down on his lap, taking his time now. It was always so much sweeter when Dirk surrendered himself properly, fulfilling some of Hal's latent desires for control and power as much as the want to make Dirk happy. Whether he wanted to let himself be happy or not, the asshole. Another lean and Hal was able to kiss from Dirk's mouth to his throat, then down along the crest of his breast bone and chest. He migrated to the nipple he hadn't teased to tongue at it, the faint ghost of electricity haunting the moisture there to make everything tingle even more.

     Letting go of control felt pretty fucking good so far, Dirk decided as he rocked his hips experimentally upwards to grind against Hal's ass. He earned teeth to sensitive flesh and groaned again, adding another grind for good measure in, hoping he could annoy him just enough to get a different reaction. For all the in charge he was, Hal simply ground back, riding along the bulge in Dirk's pajama pants thoroughly as a hand would stroke it with his full weight. The repeating movement going forwards showed he was hard by then too, a small wet dot of pre-come mussing the front of his own dark red pants, spreading bit by bit every time one of them arched and slid.

     “At least take my pants off,” Dirk muttered, squirming his hips side to side as if trying to wriggle out of his shorts on his own.

     “Be patient, prisoners can't be demanding,” Hal breathed again, stopping his grinding to scoot down Dirk's thighs, wanting to mouth down his chest and stomach to the fine hairs on his abdomen, tonguing down the treasure trail and leaving kisses and bites as he pleased along the way on either side to mark that he'd been there.

     “Prisoners?”

     “What else would you call this, hmm?”

     “I'm not a prisoner, this is-”

     “You doing as I say, yes, you're very talented,,” Hal said seriously as he worked his way lower, finally reaching Dirk's knees and reaching up to yank the top of his pants down and out of the way of his traveling mouth.

     Hal's commentary was a lot easier to deal with when his mouth was full, Dirk found. That same warm, barely there static sensation was all around him as he spent a moment wetting him down, then even stronger when he started to bob his head in place, suckling with a firm, even pressure. He grunts in complaint when Dirk rocks his hips again, not liking how he hits the back of his tongue and tries to set the pace. No dice, Dirk, this was going to be him taking his sweet fucking time. A lollipop of a dick, and it was all his for the taking, salty pre-come coming off every few swipes of his tongue before the saliva built up enough that the treat turned messy.

     It didn't last nearly as long as Dirk had hoped. One moment Hal was milking him half to death with his mouth, the next he was stroking the same tempo he'd suckled with his hand instead and lifting his legs up, mouth moving down lower to tease his testicles from bottom to top. Only when both had been thoroughly teased and the taint behind it wet did Hal pull up, continuing to openly slobber for a moment before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dirk made a face as he glanced down, chilled, still erect and far from satisfied.

     “...Gross.”

     “Roll over,” Hal instructed, releasing his cock and papping his hip instead to signal which direction he wanted Dirk to actually do the motion towards as he rose up onto his own knees.

     Dirk rolled over, and promptly had his hips lifted up by Hal with a bit of praise and sweet coddling strokes of hands on the outsides of his thighs.

     “Good boy,” Hal cooed, grinning at Dirk's red cheeks and the slight shake of his legs as he complied. He pet along the sweep of his back, and down the edges of his shoulders as if he were brushing a well behaved horse, touching his dick again for a few gentle strokes when he continued to hold position instead of complaining or trying to insist in some other direction.

     “Hal, c'mon, it's starting to ache already,” he finally bitched, rutting down into Hal's waiting fingers till his hand pulled back out of range once more.

     “Gimme a second,” Hal said as he moved around behind him, fiddling with his own fly offhandedly. “You're already being so good and patient for me, surely you can wait a second longer. It's not like you're getting fucked or anything, not properly anyway. I'll jerk you off in a second.”

     No, he wasn't getting fucked right now. Dirk already knew what was happening the second he'd realized how sloppy Hal was getting with his mouth, and now the heat of his cock was more than welcome against the air cooled space of his taint. Hal leaned heavily against his bared back and sighed, hugging him around the middle and giving a tight squeeze, savoring the moment. Dirk was warm and soft, and touching him like this with open hands, almost worshiping him, was one of the most self indulgent things he could really let himself do. Even then, he could only do it when Dirk allowed it in his roundabout way, or when he was quick and forceful enough... or when they were both tired enough and it just happened naturally first thing in the morning or last at night in bed.

     Well. That was well and good and much beloved, but so was the feeling of Dirk's thighs sandwiching his dick so perfectly in place, the familiar hammering of his heart against his arms when he hugged him, the soft whine when he teased and took too long to follow through with something. Those were icing on the cake for Hal, and all delicious.

     “Hal,” Dirk said uncertainly, starting to move his legs apart once more.

     “Close them for me again,” Hal murmured, kissing his back. “Sorry, I'll be quick,” he promised, straightening and reaching down to grasp Dirk's erection, giving it a fond squeeze before stroking a few times to keep it firm and interested. He felt the pressure around his own increase once more and sighed blissfully before starting to rock his hips. It took little time for him to build a tempo up between Dirk's thighs, hand stroking him off in time, occasionally adding an extra beat when he felt like it would feel best. Most of his choices were determined either by his own feelings, or by the sounds Dirk had started to make in front of him as he slid down to his elbows and lowered his head.

     Later he'd need to fuck him good, Hal decided. Pin him down, maybe tie his arms, tease and edge him till he was practically in tears before riding him ragged and then spend the evening putting him back together again. If he did it early enough he'd probably fix his sleep schedule even, or at least get him to sleep through the night for once. If he was lucky, he'd put up more of a fight for the next round, maybe rough him up a bit in turn.

     It was fun being in charge, but Hal was a sucker for Dirk overpowering him now and then, even if only briefly.

     Dirk moaned sweetly beneath him and lurched into his hand ever more hurriedly, trying to change the pace on his own and failing, faltering in his rush. Naughty, but Hal didn't want to correct him when he was starting to get close himself, head bowed down and breathing ragged. The friction was delicious, and the barely there reflection of their bodies against the front of the dark parts of the television screen gave the sensation that they were being watched. Hell, they probably were from some device or another, Hal made a note to check later for footage and prayed it would get Dirk's face in whatever was captured. Should've done this while Dirk was on his back instead, see his eyes go all hazy and unfocused. ...Would do it later with Dirk on his back, splayed out all pretty an-

     “ _HAL_ ,” Dirk gasped out suddenly, tensing his legs tight as a vice, tight enough that Hal cussed and reflexively slapped the side of his ass to urge him to loosen a bit before he could follow after him quick as he could.

     Rude. Coming first and almost prying his dick off, he'd remember this.

     ...Still cute though, the way he shook and shivered, hips jerking now and then as he milked him through the orgasm, his own hips continuing to rock till he could join him. Dirk's thighs were slick and sticky by the time Hal eased him to the side and returned to hugging him around the middle. He kissed the back of his neck and stroked the front of his chest down to the crests of his hips.

     “I told you, didn't I?” Hal said softly as he continued to indulge both himself and Dirk in the cuddling and sweet motions. “That sitting like that made me want to touch you.”

     “Wasn't.. sittin' any special way,” Dirk murmured again, no desire left in him to do more than lay on the living room floor. “Said that, didn't I?”

     “You were sitting like you, dumb ass. You being nearby makes me want to touch you,” Hal said, planting a hand flat on Dirk's stomach to rub it idly. “This shouldn't be news.”

     Somehow, even after all this time, it was news to Dirk.

     “Oh.”

     “....”

     “....”

     “...I'll pretend you didn't just say that.”

     “I love you, Hal.”

 


End file.
